1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular to an electronic device providing a replaceable abutment to hold an indexing device.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Electronic products such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and gaming devices typically provide a touch panel controlled by a stylus. Conventionally, these electronic products provide a hole for receiving the stylus therein when idle, or a recess or several protrusions integrally formed on an outer surface of the host to hold the stylus thereon.
The stylus may become stuck, however, too deeply to be easily removed from the hole when the hole expands or the structure near the hole is deformed. Furthermore, as the recess or protrusions integrally formed on the housing of the host become worn, they may fail to hold the stylus, resulting the need to replace the entire housing of the host.